


Teach me how to...

by Twin_Kitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Ben Solo, Power Dynamics, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stupid Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Kitten/pseuds/Twin_Kitten
Summary: Ben is an Alpha that doesnt believe in love, roped into being Poe's vice-principal at a failing school. Rey is an Omega, and the new librarian, who believes someday she will get her romance novel happy ending.Can they get on the same page and teach each other a few things?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 86
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said I wouldn't post anything else until I finished Real and Rare and Magic, but I think we all saw how that went. *looks at the year of no posts* So here we go.

“Ben… Ben, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah of course…” Holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder while flicking through Netflix with one hand and shaking his protein shake with the other, Ben was decidedly not listening to Poe harp about his struggles with his new school. After getting the news at the end of May that he had been chosen for the principal position at Jakku high school, Poe had been over the moon.

Until the realities of running an underfunded, academically underperforming, and extremely troubled school in the middle of nowhere began to sink in. Ben had been listening to him complain almost all summer. The teachers were tired, under-qualified, and uninspired. The computers, security systems, and various other support technologies all had to be updated. The only librarian and half the custodians had left or retired over the summer, leaving only a month to replace them. The atmosphere of the school was rock bottom, the proverbial inmates had been running the prison, and none of the teachers seemed to have any interest in changing how things were done so all of Poe’s ideas were met with lazy and apathetic shrugs.

“What did I just say?”

Wracking his brain, Ben winced. “Ugh… You were talking about the budget?”

“Nice try, but no.”

“Okay, fine, I wasn’t listening.” Ben ignored Poe’s sound of betrayal, “But to be fair, I have been listening all summer. I’m listening now, I promise.”

“Okay, good.” Poe’s sigh nearly made Ben check out again, but he forced himself to pay attention. “So, long story short, my vice principal is going on maternity leave in September,” Poe’s voice rose in a panicked accusation, “SEPTEMBER, Ben, a month after school starts. And she didn’t file the paperwork yet, but she told me that she doesn’t plan to come back at all this year.”

Ben winced. That was rough, and Poe was going to be facing an uphill battle trying to get this school out of the red zone. “Ah, that’s terrible. How can I help?”

“I am so glad you offered, because I have the perfect solution to both our problems.” Poe’s voice sounded cocky and victorious and Ben was already regretting asking if Poe needed help.

“Both our problems?” Ben glanced around his apartment as if searching for something to get him out of whatever Poe was about to suggest. “I don’t have any problems…”

Poe’s smile could be felt through the phone. “You want to move up and I have an open Vice-Principal position.”

“No, Poe, you didn’t...”

“Yes, Poe did.” The other man cackled into the phone. “Do I have to get down on one knee here? The district already approved the contract request. Come on, Ben….”

“No!” Ben growled, “I’m not moving to the ass end of nowhere to be your assistant at a red-score school. Not even slightly.  Ahch-To Prep is fine thank you.”

“ Skywalker isn’t going to retire, ever, and Holdo isn’t going anywhere for a few years. Even if they were, you don’t have the seniority to ensure you would get either of those positions.” Poe’s voice was practically a sing-song as he spoke, tempting Ben. “This is your only chance to go Administration unless you want to go to another school and start at the bottom again.”

Clenching his lips, annoyed by Poe’s assessment, Ben glared at the TV. Poe was right. His uncle was strongly against nepotism, which he should be and Ben applauded that, but it meant Ben was unlikely to become a principal or vice-principal in the next few years. He had been a teacher there for the past six years, but there were at least three other teachers who had been there longer who were just as qualified. It didn’t help that he and Luke disagreed about the way Ahch-To was run.

“I know you hate those rich little brats. Wouldn’t you rather be helping kids who actually need it?”

“Fuck you, Poe, we went to Ahch-To.”

“Yeah, and remember what a shit you were?”

“You were right there with me…”

“Beeennnnn…” Poe crooned softly, and Ben found himself sighing as he rubbed his eyes. “Will you be my Vice Principal?”

“NO!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking across Poe’s desk after the tour, leaning back in a too small chair that threatened to tip under his big frame, Ben glared at his friend. “How did you get me to agree to this?”

“My pretty face?”

“Yeah, that’s not it.”

It was, if possible, worse than Poe had said. Or maybe it was exactly as bad as Poe had said, and Ben had thought he was exaggerating. But Poe had not been lying. It was clear the school was built decades ago; the rooms were small, the ceilings were low, the computers were ancient, there were minimal outlets, and WiFi was spotty thanks to the poor layout. Everywhere Ben looked, there was peeling paint, a list of repairs, and apathetic teachers.

That didn’t include the things Poe hadn’t mentioned. Nearly all the students were low income, which meant several things. Parent participation was minimal, understandable when most of them had to work two jobs or long hours just to make ends meet, but it made consistent discipline difficult. Most of the kids were hungry, lacking supplies, and minimally supervised when off campus- making them cranky, unable to do their work, and used to being in charge of themselves and possibly younger siblings- which again complicated running a classroom or school.

Worst of all, nearly all the Alpha and Omega students were unsuppressed. Another hazard of being low income, most of them didn’t have insurance but were just above the level when the government insurance would cover them. After looking over the records from previous years, the worst fighting on campus was due to designation clashes, mostly Alpha-Alpha violence, but occasionally an Omega would present or go into pre-heat causing an uproar. And there was next to nothing the school could do to help them.

“Did you ask me to help because I’m an Alpha?”

Poe raised an eyebrow, his face a mask of disbelief. But when Ben just stared at him expectantly, the expression melted into one of resignation. “Not  _ only  _ because of that.”

“You are lucky I already signed a lease and the school contract.”

“Look, I know you hate it, but these kids need us. They need to see that two Alphas can get along and work together, solving problems without resorting to fighting.”

“And the fact that I can break up a fight just by growling had nothing to do with it?”

Poe grinned, “Oh, that was a major factor. You are huge and terrifying, and I hope it makes these kids think twice before acting up.”

“Asshole.”

“You love me.”

“I hate you and I hate my office.”

“Buy some paint and get over it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rey swallowed tightly, the handle of her lunch bag clenched in her fist, staring at Jakku High through the cracked windshield of her junky old Falcon. The years she had spent on this campus had not been her best. Between bouncing around foster homes until she was eighteen, being an ugly duckling, and being an Omega, High School had been rough. The only saving grace was that as a foster kid, she automatically got free suppressants, which was more than some kids got. Crappy ones, but still better than nothing.

She had no idea how she had gotten this job; she had applied for a custodian position with Finn. But the new principal had interviewed her and saw the books poking out of her bag. One thing led to another, thankfully she had a degree even if it was from online, and suddenly she was the librarian.

When she got the call, she had nervously asked Mr. Dameron if it was because of what she was.

_ “What you are?” There was a pause. “I’m afraid I don’t understand...” _

_ “Because.... Because I’m an Omega and you are an Alpha?” _

_ The bark of laughter across the line had made her relax, relieved. “No, god no, of course not. I am trying to build a better school culture, and you seemed like a good match. And we are more than our designations, are we not?” _

_ Rey had found herself smiling, liking this man. “Yes… Yes we are. Thank you again for this opportunity, Mr. Dameron.” _

_ “Please, call me Poe. I’m glad to have you as part of the team.” _

She had been on campus over the last month since she was hired, cleaning and organizing, setting up her desk and her email while training herself on the library software. Thank god for youtube. But walking onto campus for the first official staff meeting and work day, the students starting tomorrow, was terrifying. Rey could feel herself sweating, nervous that a teacher would say she wasn’t qualified, scared she would completely embarrass herself and lose this job.

Finn raised an eyebrow, watching her from the passenger seat. “Okay, enough stalling. Let’s go scaredy cat.”

Rey rolled her eyes at him with a smile, sliding out of the car while projecting more confidence than she felt, Finn falling into step beside her as they headed for the teacher’s lounge. Rey had not met all the teachers but she was able to smile and wave at two familiar faces while Finn did the same with his new maintenance and janitorial crew.

They sat together, watching as Principal Dameron chatted with people, all smiles as he set up his presentation. His enthusiasm was infectious; even teachers that had walked in looking tired and glum were smiling after interacting with him, and a few of the teachers who had seemed negative were chatting cheerfully.

Poe was charismatic and engaging as he started, and for a while Rey thought this was going to be an amazing year. Fifteen minutes into the presentation, HE walked in.

He was a man that made people stop and stare, not just Rey but several others were wide eyed and mouths gaping. He was tall, so tall his head would bump the drop tile ceiling if he jumped, with dark hair and heavy shadowed eyes, and broad as a bull. The man was built like a warrior in a sweater vest and black framed glasses. He looked like the cover of every romance novel Rey had ever read.

As if that weren't enough, along with him came a rush of air subtly scented with him and the undeniable pheromones of an Alpha. Shivers broke over her skin and Rey had no doubt that her eyes were blown wide; there was no other response to an Alpha this potent.

Thank god for her suppressants that would keep her reactions under control and the blockers than would cover her scent to keep him from sensing her like she was sensing him.

“You’re late.” Despite the admonishment, both men smiled that odd little smile men tended to share, and Poe turned back to the teachers who were now at full attention. “So, as you all know the wonderful Rose Hux will be going on maternity soon,” Everyone glanced at the heavily pregnant vice principal who was seated nearby and gave them an awkward smile, “No one can replace her, but someone has to help me run this place.”

Poe motioned to the man who was now leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, which was inappropriate considering how his arms bulged under his shirt, though Rey might be the only one complaining. “Please welcome Benjamin Solo, your new Vice Principal. He has been a teacher for ten years, AP English for the last six at Ahch-To Prepatory Academy, and he has a lot of experience that is going to help us get this school moving in a positive direction. Ben?” 

Pushing off the wall, he shoved one hand in the pocket of his slacks while the other hand brushed over the front of his black sweater vest, settling at his midsection in a way that made Rey swallow.

“We discussed division of duties and Mrs. Hux is going to be training me in her duties, but I will be handling most of the discipline, while Dameron handles test scores and administrative issues.” His eyes flicked over the group and, despite Rey attempting to hide behind Finn’s shoulder, seemed to pause on her. But to her relief, he only seemed to take a breath, with that ridiculous chest expanding even more, and then continued speaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who is she?”

Poe didn’t look up from his computer screen as Ben stalked into his office an hour later. “Hmm?”

“The staff. Who is it?”

"The staff?” Dutifully Poe repeated what Ben was saying until he finished typing his sentence then he finally looked up. “I’m sorry, who is what?”

Ben’s already grumpy face darkened. “Female. Omega. WHO.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “That’s what you are here for?" He sighed, thinking for a moment before arching an eyebrow. “Why do you need to know?”

For a split second Poe was worried Ben was going to pop a vein in his neck and they would have a problem. This happened a lot when they were teens, usually resulting in a wrestling match between them as they established dominance. But they were in their thirties now and it happened very rarely. Then Ben took a breath, clearly forcing himself to relax, and the tension in the room dissipated.

“At the staff meeting…” He was speaking slowly, his words and breaths measured and careful. “There was a female Omega. Unclaimed and unsuppressed. Who is it?”

Poe stared at Ben for a long moment, then he inhaled and resisted the urge to stand since that would only make Ben’s Alpha instincts think Poe was challenging him. When there was an Omega being discussed, it was best to avoid possible triggers. “I don’t know what you are talking about, but even if I did, you know I cannot reveal the private medical information of employees.”

Rolling his eyes, the taller man finally managed to relax enough to lean against the wall, albeit stiffly, and cross his arms over his chest. Though his eyes still had the intensity that made him a force to be reckoned with, after being raised like brothers, Ben and Poe’s Alpha instincts were far more comfortable with each other than most Alphas. “Cut the crap Poe, this is a safety issue. An unsuppressed Omega in a school with a high population of Alphas could be in danger or set off the kids.” He raised his eyebrows, “And whoever it is, is my employee too.”

For a long moment, Poe and Ben just stared at each other, the air still and thick. Ben was right, technically he was above the other employees and had a justified reason to know medical issues that could affect the school.

“Ben, I was in that staff meeting.” Poe shook his head, “I didn’t notice anyone unsuppressed.” Poe and Ben were Alphas, Poe knew Rey Niima was an Omega but she was suppressed so much he hadn’t been able to sense it until after she told him and he was looking for it. Though staff were not required to disclose their designation, nearly all of them did, and as far as Poe could tell, everyone else was a Beta.

“I guess my nose is better than yours.” Ben smirked and Poe had to roll his eyes. “There is an Omega on campus, and you know who it is.”

“Why do you care?”

“I can sense her, Poe. If I can, someone else could too.”

“No. Just… No, Ben. Giving you that information would be unethical and she could press charges against me and the district.” Poe waited until Ben nodded, grumbling about figuring it out, then he was moving before Poe finished, “ I could hardly…. And he’s gone.”

Poe sighed, running a hand through his dark hair and pushing the curls off his face with a sigh. “This year is either going to go amazing, or terribly...”


	3. Chapter 3

After two weeks, Ben still hadn’t found the Omega responsible for the alluring scent in the staff room. Not for lack of trying though. He had gone to every single classroom and met every single teacher, under the guise of introducing himself, and none of the rooms smelled like  _ her _ . He didn’t even know what she looked like; there had been too many people in the meeting and ample enough room for an Omega to hide. She didn’t need to smell him to know he was an Alpha, he looked the part, so he wouldn’t be surprised if she had ducked behind someone.

But he had broken up five fights and somehow volunteered himself to be the boys basketball coach. Damn him for playing all the way to college. He could  _ feel _ his Alpha instincts getting more and more riled up with each passing day that he didn’t locate her, and Ben knew he was frustrated. How he managed to keep himself under control and not take it out on the kids was a miracle- mostly a mix of exhausting workouts, years of finely honed control, and a higher dose of suppressants. This was all Poe’s fault. If he would tell him....

He was thirty-two, well past time for an Alpha male to start having kids of his own or at least a mate, as his mother was so fond of reminding him. And though Ben would never admit to being lonely, he had friends and hobbies and a very fulfilling job thank you, the urge to find a partner for more than a few nights had been popping up more and more often in the past few years.

Firmly believing that Alphas and Omegas were biologically compatible and that he had a duty to pass on good genetics to the next generation, Ben had tried. He dated Omegas back in Coruscant, his most recent relationship with Kaydel had ended amicably nearly a year ago after lasting eight months, but at the end of the day there was no one who’s scent soothed his instincts or tempted him to bite them. 

Romance had no place in his life, he had seen enough of his parents' marriage to stay far from that, so he always made sure the Omegas understood what he expected. It would be a partnership, not a love affair- Ben would provide protection and the majority of financial support, while whoever he mated with would bear the majority of biological contributions and provide a comfortable and stable home. They would see each other through Ruts and Heats, but it would be more of business partnership or an arranged mating. No affection required.

He was almost ready to write the phantom scent off as his biology’s wishful thinking for a mate.

So at seven-forty five when he walked into the gym for the first all-school assembly, he wasn’t thinking about the Omega that had disrupted his sanity; he was thinking about the fifty-six underage Alphas in the room with hormones on a hair-trigger, the twenty-four underage Omegas that he couldn’t help but feel were under his protection, Poe’s announcements, his own announcement about basketball try-outs, his need for an exhausting workout, and million other things that he took care of on a daily basis.

Not thinking about her didn’t stop him from scenting her within a moment. Diluted by the scent of almost five-hundred students and thirty or so teachers, administrators, and other staff- but he knew she was there. His eyes snapped to the huddle of staff and instantly found several people he hadn’t met yet. One female. It must be her.

She was… Ben had been an English teacher. He knew lots of words to describe beauty. but all of them failed him. He’d never wished to be a poet until this moment. He could only take in her existence right now, later he would figure out how to describe her to his mother. Because surely this was his true mate.

Dark hair; brown, chestnut, umber, mocha, none of them were right. Light skinned but tanned, golden and fawn and honey and toasted. She was taller than most of the female teachers but would still be small to him, slim but her bare arms showed muscle, firm and strong. Sturdy? No that was too banal a word for her. Everything about her was lively and energetic, life bursting from under her skin in a promise he was eager to test.

As if sensing his stare or finally catching his scent, she glanced up, the smile fading as her eyes went wide. Ben frowned, not liking the expression on her face. He moved towards the group and felt the muscles across his back go tense as she seemed to duck behind another man. His eyes flicked to the other male, assessingly; dark skinned, smaller than Ben, smiling and chatting with his Omega. Not an Alpha but despite seeing Ben coming towards them with a probably stern look on his face, the other man stood protectively in front of her. Ben would appreciate that some other time.

For now, he needed to get his unsuppressed Omega out of here before a teenage Alpha got brave enough to approach.

A few people greeted him as he moved into the group, and he tried to grunt something appropriate, but he had no idea if it worked. Stopping in front of the other man, who managed to stand his ground, Ben raised an eyebrow. “I need to speak with her.”

The other man looked over his shoulder for a signal from the young woman, but then Poe’s voice was coming over the microphone and there was no talking over that. Damn it, Poe. Ben glared at the man who only looked at him with confusion before smiling at the kids on the bleachers. His booming voice made Ben ears hurt and something about the pain gave his glare enough menace to the get the man blocking his way to move. Meeting her eyes, a cloud of her scent wafting around him, Ben felt something in his chest go still.

Raising his eyebrows, he motioned at the doors he had just come through, and watched as she exchanged pleading looks with the man who had been protecting her before she reluctantly moved, walking ahead of Ben as he herded her towards the doors. He was unable to get her outside though, so he settled for a little corner near the door leading up to the stage, which was by no means private.

Facing her gruffly, he glanced at the crowd, thankful only a few people seemed to have noticed them. “Who are you?”

“Auhhh, I’m Rey, with an e, Rey Niima…” She looked almost sheepish and hair afraid, shoulders hunched and ducking away from him, which was not what he wanted. “I’m the new Librarian?”

Nodding, satisfied with that answer since it would enable him to find her again and explained why he hadn’t met her; he wasn’t usually needed in the library since that wasn’t where the troublesome kids tended to hang out. “What are you doing out without suppress-”

He was cut off by Poe. ‘Damn it, Poe’ was going to become Ben’s motto at this point. “-Mr. Solo to discuss our basketball try-outs! Mr. Solo, come on up here!”

Growling, metaphorical hackles up at being interrupted, he pointed at her with a grunt. “Stay here.”

He leapt onto the stage, ignoring the stairs since displays of strength and athleticism tended to keep teen alphas respectful, and snatched the microphone from Poe with a hard eyed look that he hoped the kids didn’t pick up on. Plastering a too-toothy smile on his face, he muttered something about the try-outs next week, eyes darting over the where he had left Rey, only to find her gone.

He narrowed his eyes, giving the rest of his announcement with gritted teeth, annoyed by her disobedience. That wouldn’t be tolerated, especially once she became his mate. But now he knew where to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

“You have to go to Mr. Dameron!”

Clenching her jaw, Rey shook her head. “He will never take my side; he’s an Alpha and friends with Mr. Solo. He won’t do anything and I’ll be the one to get in trouble.”

Finn’s forehead creased, his mouth scrunching up. “That makes no sense, how would you get in trouble for reporting him?”

Rey barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Finn was her best friend and supported her through everything, but as a man and a Beta there were some things he could never understand about how the world worked for her. Rey was a woman, Solo was a man. Rey was an Omega, Solo was an Alpha. Even if Mr. Dameron did something to prevent Mr. Solo from bothering Rey, the social repercussions would fall on Rey for being a ‘troublemaker.’ Even if she took it to the district HR department, or the police, he would get off with a meeting, a slap on the wrist, and at the end of the year Rey would be let go and never hired again.

“Well, you have to try!” Finn threw up his hands, leaning back against the car. “At least… send an email so you have a paper trail or whatever…”

Swallowing tightly, her keys jingling in her hand, she rubbed her nose. “But he didn’t even… He didn’t  _ do _ anything that I could report him for. What, pulling me out of an assembly to possibly ask me about my suppressants?” She shook her head. “Do you know how stupid this would sound in a report? He didn’t threaten me, he didn’t touch me…”

“He is an Alpha and clearly used his influence to try and get you alone. You  _ felt  _ threatened!”

With a sad smile, Rey met Finn’s eyes. “How I feel doesn’t matter when it comes to reporting male Alphas for bad behavior. No one cares.”

“Well I do, and I’m taking you to Mr. Dameron’s office, right now.” Finn grabbed her hand, allowing him to tug her out of the staff parking lot and towards the office. She didn’t hide her eye roll this time. “We will sit in the office until he comes back from the assembly, and I will stay with you the whole time.”

“Finnn…” Rey sheepishly followed him through the weirdly empty school until they sat in the front office. After telling the Office Admin they needed an emergency meeting with Mr. Dameron when he came back, they ended up waiting almost half an hour before he came in. With Mr. Solo hot on his heels.

They were in a rapid whispered discussion, Mr. Dameron looking annoyed and Mr. Solo seemed angry, but the minute they saw Finn and Rey, they went silent. Poe glared at Ben, while Ben’s spine had gone so straight he looked like he might snap, his eyes trained on where Finn and Rey were holding hands. BeBe whispered to Poe that Mr. Storm and Ms. Niima needed an urgent meeting with him, and he nodded, motioning for them to follow him. “Come into my office.”

Rey was practically shrinking in on herself while Finn tried to place himself between her and Mr. Solo as the dark giant followed them down the hall. Poe motioned to the chairs in front of his desk, “Please sit.”

She was already planning a quick exit, trying to think up a lie so she didn’t have to make a complaint about Mr. Solo while he was in the room, but to her surprise, Mr. Dameron stepped in front of Mr. Solo when he tried to follow them into the office. “Not you.”

Ben’s eyes went wide and his mouth pressed into a stiff line. “What do you mea-”

“No, Ben. Go to your office and I will talk to you later.” Poe motioned down the hall and Rey could feel the rising tension, aggressive and dominant pheromones filling the air as the two men locked eyes. Poe’s voice was softer when he spoke again, despite the atmosphere. “Don’t do this, Ben…”

There was a growl, and for a moment Rey thought they were going to fight, but then Mr. Solo was gone, leaving only a bitter angry scent in the air.

She shuddered, Finn’s hand tightening on hers, and watched as Poe shut the door. He spoke as he moved to his chair, carefully placing his hands on the desk in front of him in a purposefully non-threatening way, meeting their eyes with his own resigned gaze. “My apologies. I suppose this meeting is about Mr. Solo’s inappropriate behavior in the gym?”

“I… well…” Rey shrugged on shoulder, looking at her lap until Finn nudged her, and she forced herself to look up. “Yes? But he didn’t really-”

Finn shook his head, turning to face her. “Ye he did, Rey. It’s not about what he said, it’s about- he made you feel like he was going to do something to you!”

“I agree with Mr. Storm and I appreciate him encouraging you to meet with me.” Poe nodded, holding Finn’s gaze and then Rey’s as he spoke. “I will be speaking with Mr. Solo about his behavior. I do not tolerate intimidation by anyone, students or staff, and I want to assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you feel safe on campus.”

When they nodded, he continued, “Now, in the future if Mr. Solo needs to meet with you, it will be done with a third person,” he paused nodding at Rey, “and if he makes you uncomfortable; lingering too long, coming into the library without reason, speaking to you inappropriately, or anything else, I want you to come to me.”

This was… weird. This had never happened and Rey had never heard of someone supporting Omegas like this. Maybe in Coruscant or other big cities, but not in Jakku. “I thought… I thought you were friends with him?”

Poe grimaced. “Yes, it is unfortunate that we are in this situation. But I can promise you it will have no impact on my dealings with this issue. To that end, I will be including HR when I email you a summary of this meeting, to ensure that everything is kept transparent and outside agencies are aware of the issue. How does that sound?”

“Um…” Rey was at a loss, and even Finn seemed surprised. “That’s fine.”

“Excellent. Do you have any questions or concerns?”

Finn and Rey looked at each other and then back at Poe, their confusion clear on their faces. “No, I think… I think you covered it.”

“Wonderful, expect an email by the end of the day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you TRYING to have charges pressed against you?” Poe leaned against his desk and glared at Ben. “Or just get me fired?”

Also standing, he had refused to sit- was unable to sit- after scenting Rey’s fear and not being able to get near her, Ben was pacing the small office. “I just need to talk to her, one little discussion, and then she’ll be my mate in a few weeks. Problem solved.”

Poe stared at him like he had grown an extra head, mouth open for a moment before he practically shouted, “What the Fuck, Ben?! You can’t just… Don’t you...”

He groaned, rubbing his palm over his face. “Okay, here is the deal. You don’t go anywhere NEAR Ms. Niima. You don’t even LOOK at her during staff meetings, got it?”

“It’s just a misunderstanding,” Ben scoffed, “But once we clear this up-”

Poe cut him off. “NO!” And when Ben tried to speak again, Poe talked over him, “No, no, no, no, NO. Absolutely not. You do not go into the library, you do not send her emails, you do not call her, don’t get within ten feet of her, don’t even breathe in her general direction. If I even hear that you have been staring at her for one millisecond, I will not only help her file harassment paperwork, I will beat your ass and call your mother.” Poe slammed his hands on his desk. “If you see her coming down the hall, you turn and walk the other way.”

“I didn’t even touch her!”

Poe crossed his arms over his chest. “You know exactly what you look like, and how you sound, and the impact a dominant Alpha can have on an Omega. You don’t need to touch someone to scare them, and you know it.” Poe sighed, his head drooping. “You are supposed to be setting a good example for these kids and not even a month into school and you are harassing a staff member.”


	5. Chapter 5

Not for the first time since moving to nowhere, Ben wished he had a sand bag. Wearing himself out by punching on the one back home had been the best way to work out ‘Alpha shit’ as his father called it. Instead he would settle for running until his legs gave out and lifting weights till his body was sore and everything felt like jelly. But even if Jakku had a gym he could join (what the hell kind of place didn’t even have a gym) lifting dumbbells didn’t give him the same satisfaction as attacking a bag. His Alpha needed impact, but Ben would take what he could get.

Which was why he was on the high school track at six the next morning, finishing up a grueling workout that he hoped would keep him level headed the rest of the day. Now that he knew her name, knew what she looked like and where to find her- it was going to be a battle to stay away.

He would try, he really would. He would not drop by the library or try to sit next to her during staff meetings. He wouldn’t. Because he  _ did  _ know better; his mother and father had raised him to know that his actions were a choice and he couldn’t blame his behavior on his designation. His hormones might make him angry, but it was his choice what to do with that anger.

All he had to do was stay away long enough for her to stop being afraid and then, once he had a decent uninterrupted conversation with her, everything would go according to plan. He had a plan. Give her space for about a week, which was only bearable since Poe swore up and down she was practically scentless, despite his Alpha screaming that she was unsuppressed and needed protection. Then, casual encounter in the front office or staff lounge; no talking, just be near her without scaring her. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him, and Poe was right- Ben knew how he looked. But he couldn’t change how he looked, so she would have to get used to his appearance. Best way to do that was to expose her to him in a non-threatening way.

Then, once everyone realized he didn’t mean her any harm, they could have a discussion about becoming mates... maybe over dinner… Maybe ending up in his apartment. For completely professional, compatibility reasons that did not involve getting naked.

Ben ignored how his mouth watered at the idea of marking each other.

This would be a clinical and impassive mating, with none of the fighting, separations, and emotional upheaval of his parent’s too-passionate marriage. He and Rey would be room-mates who had sex  <strike> daily </strike> when needed and made children together. He would get  <strike> mind-blowing life-altering </strike> completely normal amounts of pleasure from being with her and neither of them would develop feelings or expectations.

But his plan went out the window when he saw her climb out of a junky old car in the staff lot next to the field. He couldn’t control how his formerly-exhausted body was now roaring to go, jogging off the track and up the slight hill towards her. He  _ did _ manage to stop when he was about twenty feet away, the toe of his sneakers digging in to the edge where the asphalt met the dirt. His Alpha instincts  _ wanted _ to be closer, but he managed to keep himself back.

Mr. Storm would probably take credit for that, rushing forward to put himself between Rey and Ben, even though Ben stopped before Finn even saw him.

“Mr. Dameron said you have to stay away from her.” Finn glared, holding a hand out as if to prevent Ben from moving.

Ben restrained himself from rolling his eyes. It would not be a good idea to upset the apparent gatekeeper of his Omega. “I’m not getting close to her, I’m not trying to scare her.” Finn scoffed and Ben glared at him, muscles flexing under his workout clothes, reminding himself that this man didn’t actually have the ability to prevent him if he wanted to get to Rey. “I just want to make sure she is safe. Is she on-”

“She IS safe, from everyone but you!” Finn growled, squaring himself up as much as he could to the much larger man. “Just leave her alone.”

Sighing, Ben looked over Finn’s head, meeting Rey’s startled and frightened gaze. He hated how she looked ready to run. He spoke loudly, to her instead of her friend, carefully keeping his hands back and his body relaxed. “It’s just… You are on suppressants, right? And you use blockers?”

Her forehead wrinkled, and Ben tried to focus instead of thinking about how cute it was that she looked a little confused. “I… well of cour-”

“You don’t have to answer that, Rey.” Finn had glanced over his shoulder when he interrupted her, before glaring up at Ben. “You have no right to ask her that kind of personal-”

But Rey was taking a few steps towards him, glaring at him now, and Ben didn’t want to analyze why seeing fire in her eyes excited his Alpha instincts. “What do you mean? Of course I’m on meds. You are one to talk, walking around without any blockers or suppressants!”

Ben had to fight to keep his grin hidden. She was coming closer. She could scent him through his meds, which meant they must be highly compatible. “I swear Rey, I’m on mine too. I only pulled you aside because I thought you weren't on any, and I thought you were in danger.”

His body leaned forward, about to take a step towards her, but was met with Finn’s hand in the middle of his chest. “Don’t even think about taking a step.”

Ben’s eyes narrowed at Finn, but he kept his growl in his chest instead of letting it ripple through the air. When his eyes flicked back to Rey though, he softened. She still looked confused, which was better than afraid, but there was something else in her eyes. Some wavering uncertainty that he didn’t understand. “I swear I never meant to scare you. It’s my job to keep you safe.”

But Rey just shook her head and backed away, eyes lingering on him as Finn slowly followed, and Ben watched until they were out of sight around the corner of tone long bank of classrooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Finn…”

“He has no right to ask you stuff like that…” Finn was furiously sweeping the classroom he was supposed to be cleaning.

“I know but,”

“No, no buts… and cornering you in the staff parking lot?”

Rey sighed, “I don’t think he meant to run into us. It looked like he was working out and technically, the only reason I’m here so early is because you have to get here early.”

But he was already nodding and waving his hand around again. “You should tell Poe. Solo shouldn’t have approached you.”

“Honestly?” Rey tilted her head with a warped smile and Finn paused, “I’m more worried that we can smell each other through our meds.”

He stared at her like she was dumb. “He was working out, even I could smell that foul Alpha sweat. It doesn’t mean anything.”

Raising her eyebrows she winced. “I think it does. I'm not talking about sweat, I’m talking about… you know…” She blushed. “Mate stuff.”

“So what? Just because you can smell each other through your meds, doesn’t mean you have to be together.” Finn’s shoulders sagged, “Right?”

“I mean… I don’t know…” Rey flopped back against the wall. “It’s not like I’ve ever done this before. Fated mates don’t happen in Jakku.”

“Fated…” Finn set the broom aside, reaching for the rag and spray to wipe down the desks. “Just because he smells good doesn’t mean you are meant to be with him. Destiny can date the assholes herself. You don’t have to.”

“No, no, I know that, it just means… We are… We could be...” Rey shrugged, looking down at where her fingers picked at her nails. “He just wanted to make sure I was safe, right? What if he is my True Alpha?”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Nope. I am not listening to another one of your romance novel daydreams. Pick someone else to want happily ever after with. That guy is not it for you Rey.” The caustic smell of disinfectant filled the air. “There are other Alphas.”

Looking out the window, Rey sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, you are probably right.”


End file.
